sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar the Hedgehog
'' "The Past is Only the Future with the Lights on." '' — Sugar ' Sugar the Hedgehog ( 砂糖ハリネズミを Shuga Za Hejjihoggu) (Project Eternal; プロジェクト永 遠) is a Fan Based Character made by http://www.yodabar02.devinatart.com. Background Story Back 50 year's ago, when 'Professor Gerald Robotnik and the Black Arms made Shadow the Hedgehog on Space Colony ARK, Gerald was furious because he needed the help to make it. He began trying to make his own, calling it Project Eternal. The project was a female hedgehog, and she would be able to skate fast and have a extended life. Since Maria Robotnik had a disease called Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrom that kept her on the Space Colony ARK, Shadow stayed with her to help her. However, Gerald was envious over having help from Black Doom He continued working on his project to help Maria. Gerald ignored Shadow completely as he worked on his newer project, the project, was supposed to have special healing powers like curing the ill, and helping others, with sicknesses. Which Gerald started to nickname her Sugar, because it was sweet to heal others. But G.U.N. (Gaurdian Unit of Nations) showed up before she was complete. Gerald told Maria and Shadow to escape while he tried to add the final touches, but it was too late. G.U.N. opened her container before she was complete, and because of this, she lost her true purpose. They took her back to Earth, and let her sat in a underground base for a good solid 50 some years. As the new's was released that others that were similar to her they thought it wouldnt have been bad to let her out earlier then Project Shadow. Since she was created for the opposite reason of him. They thought, what harm could she be? So they erased her memories to think she was just a sixteen year old hedgehog, that she was from Mobius, and Chaos Controlled to Earth like everyone else. G.U.N. had issued her special shoes that has a very special sort of gem in them. Ice gems to be precise. They let her control the element of ice. They also gave her prescripted Sunglasses to protect her eyes from the sunlight, since the accident on Space Colony ARK made her pupil's very different from others (White Pupils). They let her have these items since being she had nothing special about her at all, thinking she was threat less... But later on after Sonic Adventure 2 she gains her memories back and seeks out vengeance upon G.U.N. She is now often seen around Shadow in many places. Abilities She has the ability to freeze things around her. She usually freezes the ground to ice skate on it. She can also freeze her fists solid to enhance her power. Though being a downside to freezing her fist, whatever she touches with it, freezes, which can cause her to get stuck in places. But can also be very useful if someone tries to run away from her. Unlike Shadow or Sonic the Hedgehog, she is not the fastest Hedgehog around. Sugar is a lot faster then Amy, but no match towards Shadow or Sonic. Sugar can skate about the speed of Knuckles the Echidna, if not, a little slower. If Sugar harnesses the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sugar turns admittedly into her super transformation, so she is able to transform into Super Sugar. Super Sugar is a iced over, insane like version of Sugar. Instead of turning into a golden shine of herself, like the other Super Forms, her ice gems in her shoes seem to interfere with the Chaos Emeralds, causing her to completely ice over. She seems to laugh a lot and cause havoc everywhere, she doesn't remember anything in this form, nor her purpose. Unlike her normal self, she is not clumsy, and she can also seem to take the sunshine a lot better. But she is extremely slow, which is her huge weakness in this form. Personality Sugar has very similar traits to Shadow the Hedgehog. Being very quiet and preferring to be by herself, and keeping herself distant from everyone else. Shes seen to be very mysterious, hating to talk about her past or anything about her. Sugar feels like a failure since being opened too soon, she couldn't fulfill her true purpose to this world. With her 'friends' (she reefer's to them as 'acquaintances'), shes very hot headed, and annoyed easily. Making it hard to keep around anyone besides herself. But since, being like Rouge the Bat, Sugar can be very flirty if she wants something badly from someone. Sugar seems to flirt around Shadow the most though. Sugar is very sweet, and sometimes out of character to Shadow, but never in public if she is with him. Interactions with other characters ''Professor Gerald Robotnik As Shadow was, Sugar was also created by this world renowned scientist, Professor Gerald Robotnik. The grief of working with Black Doom caused him to create Sugar. Since Shadow was unable to cure Maria Robotnik, Gerald had the urge to do whatever it took to cure her, causing Sugar to be created. He also didn't want the help of the Black Arms in her creation. Sugar never met Gerald, except when she was opened from her container, a fatigue memory of him as she glanced over to him while the G.U.N. soldiers held him back from trying to stop them from activating her. Causing her to have mixed feelings on the Professor. Shadow the Hedgehog ''' '' Sugar was created shortly after Shadow, at first, Shadow didn't even remember her mostly, because of Gerald keeping very quiet about his work on her. He later found out about her while being on Space Colony Ark with Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik in one of Gerald's work rooms. Finding folders and papers about her. Her purpose, her original design. Before finding out about her, he was very harsh to her, but she was harsh and ignorant right back at him. Finding her as a nuisance, but so did she to him, she told him during there time together that she was from Mobius and she couldn't wait to get back to her parents. But when he found out about this, Sugar tried to talk to him telling him she wanted off Space Colony ARK and wanted to go back to Earth, Shadow disagreed with her and told her she wasn't from Mobius, that she had no parents. Sugar finding this a bit of a shock, got into her hot headed mood and went into disbelief, Shadow on the other hand told her to go into the work room and look through the folders. Sugar thinking this was some sort of joke she quickly went into the room to look through the papers, documents, and folders. In astonishment, Sugar's heart went very cold, over this. Being confused over everything she found Shadow in a room by himself, before Amy Rose spoke to him. She talked to him about being confused, and that she was sorry for the way she acted. Slowly coming out and admitting her feelings for Shadow. Shadow seemed to have a moment with her, but then he started to leave, Sugar tried to promise him to come back. But he wouldn't, later on he spoke with Amy and saved Earth. But because of this, he 'suposingly' died for all the people on Earth. When this happened, Sugar went through a melt-down, loosing the last thing she had of her past and finding out who she was all in one day. It crushed her. A year later as all of the characters form teams, she sees Shadow in the rain forest, telling herself he was a fake, not believing he was real. Later on she gets a hold of him finally, and he slowly starts remembering her.. Growing very close again, she is mostly seen around him.. [[Hallow the Echidna|Hallow the Echidna]] Sugar is very close with '''Hallow, most likely assumed her best friend. How they met is Sugar found him in the middle of the forest. At first he was very confused, and rageful, Fighting with her mostly. Soon he came to his senses and started asking where he was, what had happened, who was Sugar. She answered a few of the questions, but surprisingly, unlike everyone else. She grew close to Hallow, he seemed to be the only one who made her actually smile, and sometimes laugh. Most of the time Sugar is seen frowning, and got quiet annoyed over the fact that people kept asking if she was sad. But only Hallow seems to change this. Hallow is Sugars best friend and Team Member. He is power on Team Eternal ''Digital the Bat Sugar's relationship with Digital is good, surprisingly, like Hallow, she didn't push her away. Digital is very positive towards Sugar and is always trying to find the greater good in her. Trying to always not make her so mopey, and more outgoing and adventurous. Sugar on her side tho always keeps a bit more quiet, sometimes she'll be a little more relaxed with her. But is usually grumpy. But Digital seems to get a kick out of it sometimes, thinking its funny. Digital is Sugar's close friend, and Team Member. She is flight on Team Eternal Tails 'Miles' Prower Tails is one of the few that Sugar actually feels responsible and protective over. Sugar has always had a soft spot for kids, and Tails is one of those kids. Whenever Sugar is around him she always pays fully attention to him and makes sure everything is alright. Rouge the Bat Sugar's relationship with Rouge is very rival-like. Rouge seems to make fun of Sugar a lot because Sugar likes Shadow more then a friend, and the fact that Sugar has white pupils and has to wear Sunglasses. So she calls her four-eyes a lot, and tries to make Sugar jealous over Shadow having to work with her for their G.U.N. missions. Sugar seems to be very annoyed and hot-headed with Rouge all the time. Purity the Hedgehog Purity is Sugar's most challenging rival. Coming from the same birth site as Sugar (Space Colony ARK). A while ago Sugar found out that Purity was able to track the Chaos Emeralds. Sugar was enraged with the idea that someone could find the Chaos Emeralds so easily, she believed that the Chaos Emeralds were dangerous and needed to be destroyed. Because of this, Sugar has made it one of her goals to somehow take down Purity once and for all. So beginning they're rivalry. (This one's a W.I.P. Myself and Puritylf4 are still working on the background between them So this part might be changed.) Sonic the Hedgehog Sugar has only met Sonic a couple of times, only because of his famous Rivalry with Shadow. She finds him quiet annoying and too cocky for his own good, though is a little questionable on how he wants to help people so much when they are well known for the idioticy. Sugar tends to stay away from Sonic whenever she can because he gets on her nerve's. Facts about Sugar the Hedgehog *Sugar is sometimes called Sugar Blastic, Sugar babe or Sugar baby for nicknames that some people give her. *Sugar ridiculously loves bacon. Its her favorite food and will never say no to it. *Looking at the Stars at night makes Sugar depressed. *Sugar hates it when others automatically assume shes sad, just because she frowns a lot. *Sugar dislikes the Chaos Emeralds and thinks that they should be destroyed. She has no interest in them. *Sugar's eyes are her biggest weakness, since her pupils are white she cant take bright lights in them, or it will blind her. *Sugar is very clumsy, She was not originally designed to be this way. *Sugar has a very tough time choosing sides, shes usually known as a 'anti-hero'. *Sugar does care for Shadow more then a friend. *Sugar's Speed and Leader on her Team. Her team's name is called Team Eternal. *Sugar hates G.U.N. more than anything, for making her a failure project. *Sugar DOES have a weapon. They're called Spinning Rip saws. *Sugar's eyes were originally meant to be purple, and she wasn't meant to be so clumsy/full of faults. *Sugar has to wear her Prescriptive Sunglasses during the day. *Sugar has a soft spot for children. *Sugar has power rings on her boots, she can take these power rings and use them as boosts. *Sugar sometimes puts her hair up instead of a low pony tail, Like in Sonic Riders but very rarely. *Sugar cannot run. Only ice skate. She will fall on her face if she tries to run. *Sugar has White Pupils. A lot of people seem to forget this or not knotice it, but she does have White Pupils. Team Eternal * Speed: Sugar the Hedgehog * Flight: Digital the Bat * Power: Hallow the Nocturnas (Echidna) **Head of the Team: Sugar the Hedgehog After Hallow being a very good friend to Sugar, while she went and lost her loved one. They grew fond of each other, very inseparable almost. While seeing a letter on the ground randomly about Doctor Eggman releasing a new ultimate weapon to be released in three days. Hallow quickly takes it as a challenge and eventually makes Sugar compromise to join him on this adventure. Quickly before they left they met a bat in the same district as them that was fascinated by Hallows, distinct alien/Nocturnas techno logic armor. Quickly growing onto her she insisted to going with them on this trip. Thus starting they're adventure in Sonic Heroes. Team Blast: Frozen Pulse (picture coming soon) Frozen Pulse is Team Eternal's Team Blast. Consisting of Digital using a special pulse device to stun the enemy's, whilst Sugar freezes a small circular area of the ground, Digital and Sugar duck underneath Hallow while spinning him around as he blast's his fire plasma gun off his right arm. The pulse leaves enemy's stunned further on in the stage momentarily. *The team is named after Sugar's Project name (Project Eternal). *The only team with a Nocturnas type of character. *This is the only team where the leader/speed character is the shortest. *Sugar the whole time is suffering from seeing Shadow again, after she had watched him supposedly die in Sonic Adventure 2. Seeing him not remember who she was or where she had came from automatically made her think he had to be some sort of clone or robot. Eventually at the end of the game he starts to vaguely remember her. But only barely. Theme Songs Mostly Sugar's main theme songs have always been a bit of a punk rock/rock music. *Her most known one is 'Stockhold Syndrom - Blink 182' *Her other one is 'Lycanthrope - +44' Earlier on before she had her newer more official design she had one theme song before these that is a well known and loved song by Crush 40 fans. *A old one that she used to be well known with was 'What I'm Made Of - Crush40' 'Gallery' ' L c28248cd16294cf385ee5c9bab453dab.png|Sonic Riders L 6e8707e8475d4cfc87e47b81e53b0e53.png|SA Sugar L f07432b04c574ca9b4930f4274fc2925.jpg|Sugar and Shadow, Sonic X ''' Category:Hedgehogs